Broken
by wizbey
Summary: What do you do if your life just falls apart? The CSI team investigates a quadruple homicide with the help of a new girl...who is anything but ordinary. Can broken become whole or will mistakes tear the team apart?
1. On My Own and Broken

A/N: **whispers** um…I don't have anything to say except that I'm anti-social **runs in corner to hide**

Disclaimer: **sigh** Unfortunately I don't own CSI…my best friend wishes she owned Greg Sanders, which I'm working on getting her for Christmas. I also don't own On my Own-by Hedley or Broken-by Seether. I also don't own Kyleigh, Tia. Brae, Noel, Alice or Luna…Kyleigh belongs to herself; Tia and Brae also belong to Kyleigh. Noel and Alice belong to themselves and Luna belongs to Kyleigh…kind of.

**Chapter One-Broken **

It was almost midnight when a girl and her boyfriend were walking through a park. It was dark but not that dark, being Las Vegas and all, the park was deserted. The girl was about 5'4 with waist length black hair and lilac eyes; the boy was 5'9 short blond hair and green eyes. They were walking through the park holding hands and talking about what was going on in their lives. A small wind swept through the park, and the boy pulled the girl closer to him. They walked over to a park bench and sat down.

It was a still eerie calm night, not a night that you'd want to be out on. Slowly they pulled out of their embrace and smiled at each other, not a word was spoken. The girl looked at her watch and sighed, "I have to go," she said her voice soft and full of regret. She went to get up but the boy pulled her back.

"Please don't…" He begged even though he knew it was useless.

Her eyes began to fill with tears, "I have to…we know that. I promise that I'll write you…every day." With that she got up and started to walk away, to her surprise she felt his hand hold her hand. And she knew that he was going to walk her home one last time.

They navigated the darken streets that lead towards her house, not a peep could be heard. As they neared her house they saw that certain lights were on…

"That's odd. My parents wouldn't have left those lights on and nor would have the twins." The girl said, trying to blink back tears something didn't feel right.

"I know…maybe they just forgot?" The boy offered a solution.

The girl didn't seem satisfied because she took off running towards her house the boy right behind her. The only sound in the night that could be heard was their footsteps echoing off the pavement of the street.

Carefully they opened the door and entered the eerie looking house. Nothing could be seen, nor heard. "Mom? Dad? Brae? Tia? Anyone?" As they reached the stairs, to their horror they found pools of blood. Without thinking both rushed up the stairs trying to avoid the blood as best as possible. They entered the first room (her parents) and there was nothing, no body or blood. Moving onto the next room (hers and Tia's) it was the same as the first. However in Brae's room they found a body and she screamed, the boy soon joined her after he got over his shock.

Brae was all mangled, his body was a mess, and she ran over to him and hugged him and wouldn't let go. "Brae…what have they done? Why Brae? Why?"

"Luna…Luna were going to have to finish looking…" the boy suddenly said as if remembering there were more people.

"Please Noel…don't make me leave him…" She started to sob harder, "I…I don't want to leave him…"

Noel got down beside her, "I know how you feel." His voice was sympathetic with a bit of pain mixed in. "Alice…" Alice was Noel's sister who had perished in a tragic automobile accident.

"Shh, it's okay Noel," Luna said as she hugged him, "it's okay…your right we need to continue to look…"

They both got up and made their way back downstairs. On their way they both noticed blood trails leading away from almost each bedroom and these made them curious but they didn't say anything.

In the kitchen they were greeted with the site of Luna's mom…she was pinned upright to the wall by knives. There was one that went through her skull, one that went through both hands and the same thing to her legs. There was also a knife that went through the spot where her heart was. Blood was all over the floor and the wall.

"Mom?" Luna whispered, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, her and her mom didn't have the best relationship but she never wanted her dead. "Mom…" Luna said softly and she stroked her mother's hair. "Why? This isn't fair!" Her voice didn't sound sad any more, it was full of rage. Noel stood there feeling helpless; finally he walked over and gave Luna a hug.

"Don't you think we should call someone?" Noel asked uncertainly.

"I…I want to see if there all here first…oh I don't want them to be!" Luna said tears spilling out of her eyes. Without another word both of them walked into the living room.

"Dad!" Luna was frantic, "this can't be happening…it can't!" she said firmly, but not beliving her words at all. Luna's father sat on a lazy chair his newspaper curled in beside him three bullet wounds to the heart. So far Tia was the only one she needed to find but they couldn't kill her…could they? "They wouldn't kill Tia would they?" She asked in a hoarse whisper, "I mean who in their right mind would want to-" she didn't finish…she couldn't finish.

"I don't know," Noel, said as he hugged her once again, "they…well Brae's dead…"

"I know I…I don't want them to be dead…it's not fair." Luna declared as she got up and slowly began to make her way towards the other rooms, Noel following right behind her. What they saw in the rest of the house gave Luna hope, they didn't see Tia.

"Luna…shouldn't we report your family's been murdered?" Noel finally asked again after they looked almost everywhere. Slowly Luna nodded her head and made her way into the kitchen. Dialling the phone number she started to gaze outside into the back yard. She screamed and dropped the phone running outside,

"Hello? 911… is there anyone there?" The voice was silence for a moment as it located the location of the call. "Please remain calm, and stay where you are until the proper authorities arrive." A voice said on the telephone, the operator automatically hung up and a dial tone was heard.

"Tia! Tia! You can't be…" Luna was heartbroken, Tia was lying dead in the back yard, _'Why Tia? Why you and Brea? Mom and dad?' _

Inside Pearson Airport in Toronto, Canada a female is sitting waiting to board her flight and is softly singing.

_  
"On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home_

How'd you end up oh so jaded?  
Cynical and so sedated  
Can't live in this world you created  
Day after day after day"

She had to stop, the P.A. had announced that her flight was now boarding. Sighing she grabbed her bag and made her way to the gate. Not long after she had boarded the flight. Soon the plane took off and Kyleigh looked out of the window, "Good-bye Canada…" she called softly. Kyleigh, 5'9 with red hair down to her mid-back with blonde streaks. Her nose is freckled across the bridge. Above her left eye is a small red dot, this is her birthmark. She had bright blue eyes and a perfect smile thanks to orthodontics when she was younger. Her eyebrows are perfectly shaped all her life she was asked if she plucked, from the tender age of 7 to her late teens. But she had never once plucked. Her ears are pierced three times on both sides her nose is also pierced with a same sparkly stud. She is a very friendly and outgoing person. Never once shy, she will strike up a conversation and introduce herself to perfect strangers. She loves making people smile or laugh. Laugh is better, it give her a great feeling of completion. Early in the morning she tends to be a bitch seeing as she isn't a morning person, never has been never will be. Always a night owl. Kyleigh is a perfect addition to the night shift of the CSI team.

After awhile the plane landed and Kyleigh got off taking one of her luggage bags with her, she had to go get the others from the turnaround. Grabbing at the other luggage was it came around, she straightened up and regarded people in McCarran she began to sing again.

_" 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

"Are you Kyleigh Carmichael?" A voice suddenly asked from behind her.

She turned around, "Yes…and you are?"

"Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas Crime Lab," Gil replied, "your new boss. I figured that since you were coming from Canada you would need a ride to the crime lab and to where ever you're staying."

"Thanks," she replied as she followed him outside, "but I didn't exactly find a place to stay and I don't know-"

"That's okay, Catherine and Sarah thought that you might need a place to stay for a while so they both offered that you could stay with one of them. I'll take you to the crime lab seeing as shift starts soon…also you're going to need a vehicle to get around in…the whole team thought that maybe we could go vehicle shopping for you tomorrow."

"Okay, that sounds awesome." Kyleigh said as she got into Grissom's Tahoe, "So who exactly is the team?"

A/N: Please review! Comments are welcomed...please


	2. Driven

**Driven **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyleigh (she belongs to herself) or any CSI character mentioned in this chapter.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I wanted to make it longer but my beta reader (yes MissPadfoot I actually have one) told me not to and that a chapter can be any length that the writer chooses. Also my beta reader wrote the last paragraph in religion class. If anyone cares this was written in my English and religion classes…the scene in italics is a flashback of sorts, and important to Kyleigh's past.

By the time Grissom's Tahoe pulled into the Las Vegas Crime lab Kyleigh had learned the names of the crime scene investigators that she would be working with, and a little bit about each one. As she got out she looked at the crime lab, _'Well…it's different' _she gave a small sigh 'you can't think about that…the whole point of why you came here was so that you can start over.' She almost laughed at the idea, 'It's so simple when you think about it, trying to do it is totally different.'

"Are you ready?" Grissom asked and Kyleigh realized that she really hadn't moved.

"Ya sorry about that…so where are we going?" Kyleigh asked as she followed Grissom into the lab.

"The break room, that's where everyone is going to be waiting to meet you," Grissom replied as he walked past more rooms, labs and offices deeper into the lab. Finally he stopped in front of a room where six people were already inside. Holding the door open for Ky, he motioned for her to go inside. Walking inside she smiled to everyone. "Everyone this is Kyleigh Montgomery, she's a level two CSI from Toronto Canada. Kyleigh this is Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders and Jim Brass." Grissom pointed to each person as he introduced him or her. "Alright looks like were going to be having a busy night tonight. Quadruple homicide Mother, Father, boy and girl all found dead, their daughter/sister reported them dead. All hands on deck, this is going to be a team effort. Sara, Nick you guys take one Tahoe, Warrick, Greg another Tahoe, Jim and I will take another Tahoe leaving Kyleigh and Catherine the last Tahoe."

The team followed Grissom's instructions and all went with the partner and Tahoe assigned to them. Kyleigh followed Catherine outside and to her Tahoe. The rest of the team talked away but Kyleigh, for once in her life was silent. The rain fell freely from the sky and brought back unwanted memories. Luckily she didn't have time to dwell on them, Catherine decided to interrogate her.

"So you're the new girl, where did you come from? Grissom never told me."

"Canada. The Crime Lab in Toronto."

"So you lived in Toronto then?"

"No, I lived in Milton, near Toronto"

"What level are you?"

"Two"

"Specialty?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"It's standard, all of us got asked and you're from Canada not the United States of America."

"So that makes me more interesting? Because I was always told that I was awesome, amazing outstanding…bighead but that one was always out of spite."

"Great" Catherine muttered as she continued to drive, but didn't say anything else.

Unfortunately for Kyleigh this silence gave her a chance to think and dwell on a similar crime scene. The only difference was it took place at a library not a house and someone she knew died. Before she could stop it the memory came to her and she had no choice but to remember it.

_We walked sadly together down the narrow path. Gloom set in everywhere as we walked slowly towards the destination, our crime scene, her doom. If we knew what awaited us we would not have preceded, sadly we treated it like just another crime scene. As we entered the building rain pounded on the windows, both of us we're soaking wet. People often don't understand how we could be best friends if we were so different. But we were hardly seen without each other; except when we fought. Which we did over everything, imaginable when half my books went missing, or when several of her CD's ended up in my room (I still say that they walked.)_

She could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes; luckily Catherine was driving and couldn't see the tears. 'Stop it!' Kyleigh screamed at herself, 'crying doesn't change anything.' A small smile formed on her lips, at the thought of what she would have done in her place. 'Another difference,' Kyleigh noted, 'she cried over everything of course most things were ridiculous so I did laugh at her, then she would throw a pillow at me and tell me to get out of her room. Then she would cry harder, again I would laugh she would throw a pillow at the wall and tell me to stop laughing…by this time she was laughing too!'

"Alright are you going to come and help us process the crime scene or just sit there?"

"I'll be there in a second." Replied Kyleigh

"Okay then just hurry it up slow poke!" Remarked Catherine, with a slight giggle to her tone.

While Kyleigh stepped out of the Tahoe, she thought of the recent questions pointed out to her. Would she ever feel welcomed in the Las Vegas crime lab? Kyleigh wasn't sure whether or not she should continue the job after the crime was complete but knew that she should have an opened mind about the process, and the people. She knew that she would never give up, and knew that the rest of the team would soon welcome Kyleigh with open arms. The more she thought, the more she knew that she wouldn't leave this AWESOME place!

A/N: The next chapter should be up soon and it will be longer I promise! And as MissPadfoot pointed out I don't own Tia or Brae they belong to her.


End file.
